


steady

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	steady

billy has perfect balance. he never trips, he never falls. he catches every wave, he rides every line. he clambers up and down trees; he walks along guardrails, skipping and singing. he can walk a straight line even after drinking enough whiskey to fell an elephant.

dom falls down all the time. he doesn't even have elijah's somehow glorious gracelessness. he just trips on things: shoelaces and carpets and cracks in the bloody pavement. gets attacked by his own surfboard, wipes out while snowboarding and turns into one of those giant rolling snowballs, complete with shrubbery.

*

billy stumbles and it's dom who catches him. the alley smells like hot wet asphalt, the rain runs down their faces, into their mouths in that instant – breathless instant, grasping hands on each other's arms, nose to nose in the downpour – before their lips meet.

dom tastes lager and honey and something like peat-fire in billy's mouth; he feels a perversely fierce pride when billy's knees buckle, when billy collapses back against the wet brick wall and dom's hands are the only thing keeping him upright.

"I made you fall," he whispers.

billy nods and clings to dom's hips for more than just balance.


End file.
